Instance ideas
This page is meant for speculative ideas for future instances. The ideas listed here must be already in lore and/or unused in World of Warcraft. Please put them in alphabetical order. Battle for Argus *Location: Argus *Related lore characters (bosses) : Kazzak the Supreme, Mephistroth, Azgalor, Kil'Jaeden, Sargeras *Notes: May be added along with Twisting Nether or Argus expansions. Instance would be the final battle for Argus,between Burning Legion and Forces of Azeroth. Draenei(Alliance) along with Broken(Neutral) would try to get their planet back from Legion and Kil'Jaeden. Sargeras would be finally materialized someway, but part of his power would be lost. The same with Kil'Jaeden, who lost part of his power when Heroes of Azeroth beated him at Sunwell Plateau. Bael Modan (instanced) *Location: Bael Modan *Related lore characters (bosses): Archeras the Custodian, Stone guardians *Notes: No entrance in WoW yet, but the ruins exist. Bloodsail Hold *Location: Plunder Isle *Related lore characters (bosses): Duke Falrevere, Lester Zank, Wallace Boltscrew, Jessi Falrevere *Notes: May be added in Sea expansion. It may be city to players with friendly reputation with them, because they cant quest in steamwheedle cartels cities. If it is so, it may be uninstanced. (Micro dungeon) Or maybe a second major city for that expansion. Like an opposing city to Undermine, for players friendly with the Bloodsail. Caverns of Time wings Beyond the historical event itself, some of these are very fan-fiction based scenarios. Aegwynn vs Sargeras *Location: Northrend *Related lore characters (bosses): Avatar of Sargeras. Aid from Aegwynn to defeat infinite dragons and Sargeras. *Notes: 823 years ago. Battle of Theramore *Location: Theramore *Related lore characters (bosses): Chief "petty" Officer, Chief of Chaplains and Daelin Proudmoore. Aid from Rexxar and company. *Notes: 3 years ago. Fall of Dalaran *Location: Destruction of Dalaran. *Bosses: Antonidas (final boss), Kel'Thuzad (You can defeat him after an escort?) *Notes: it can also be done the other way around, fighting against the wizards and helping the Scourge destroy it The Fall of Gnomeregan *Location: Dun Morogh *Related lore characters (bosses): Troggs. Escort as many gnomes as you can to safety while fighting with troggs. Instance ends at safedoors and radiation is released. *Notes: 6 Years ago Medivh *Location: Karazhan *Related lore characters (bosses): Medivh possessed by Sargeras and his minions. Aid from Anduin Lothar, Garona and Khadgar. (Garona mystically disappears after Medivh bewitches her) *Notes: 26 years ago. Instance starts outside Karazhan, where players and Anduin, Garona and Khadgar fly to Karazhan with gryphons, and land to hidden entrance. Once players have beat Medivh, Khadgar finishes him by impaling Lothars blade to his chest. Just like in Last Guardian. Rampage on Silvermoon City *Location: Eversong Forest, Isle of Quel'Danas, Silvermoon city when not ravaged by Scourge. *Related Lore Characters: Kael'thas, Sylvanas Windrunner, Arthas, Kel'Thuzad. *Bosses: Abominations, Crypt Spider General, Infinite Dragon Flight. *Notes: During the assault on the City, your first mission is to escort inncents that are being tormented by the Scourge to the safety of the Guards that are holding off a giant abomination. After it's defeat, you will hop on a ship that Sylvanas is commanding who is under attack by Infinite Dragons and your job is to shoot them down and protect Sylvanas until you reach the dock. You'll be fighting a High General of the Infinite Dragonflight trying to incapacitate Sylvanas to stop her from being killed. He'll retreat after all his health is taken down and you escort Sylvanas all the way to Arthas (this allows you to beat on Arthas though it doesn't really do anything). Your next job is to head to the Sunwell where an Infinite lord has taken the presence of a giant Crypt Lord who is pounding on Kael'Thas. Eliminating the boss shows a cut-scene and the final part of the Sunwell rampage. Razing of Stormwind *Location: Old Stormwind, possibly including large swaths of Old Elwynn (before the twisting of southern Elwynn into Duskwood). *Related lore characters (bosses): Llane Wrynn, Anduin Lothar, with Garona Halforcen, possibly with Orgrim Doomhammer, Blackhand, Grom Hellscream, and assorted warchiefs and Gul'Dan as supporting NPC's. *Notes: Roughly 25 years ago. Instance starts in an Orc Camp. The goal of this instance would be to aid the Old Horde in tearing down Stormwind forces, including beating down the Infinite Dragonflight messenger headed towards King Wrynn to warn him of the assassin in his midst. The party must defeat Anduin Lothar, driving him into the harbor as Stormwind refugees and wounded pile onto ships. Finally Garona lets the party into the throne room, where the slain messenger's failure prompts the Infinite Dragonflight to send in reinforcing troops, which the party must slay so that Garona can slip behind the throne in the calamity and engage in historic regicide. The Rift * Type: 5 man * Location: Nozdormu's Realm * Related bosses: Persauder Cadar, Master Marksman Qui'ar, Rao'shan & Ereth, Vault Guardian (optional), Regent Lord of Infinites * Notes: Only aivaible when completed "Bronze Adept" questline The Shattering of Draenor *Location: Draenor before it became Outland *Bosses: various orc or demon commanders(Gul'dan, Kil'jaedin) *Notes: Players may need to aid Akama in evacuating the future Black Temple, the Temple of Karabor, possibly ensuring Ner'zhul opens the dark portals. Siege of Lordaeron City *Location: Capital City *Bosses: Orgrim Doomhammer: Urok Scrathcher, Tharbek, Rend Blackhand, Maim Blackhand *Notes: Players must aid king Terenas II during the siege of Lordaeron in second war, setting traps and defenses in the city gates and kill waves of orcs until time limit finished( time when Stromgarde arrives) also burning orc camps and supply surrounding the city. Titans vs the Old Gods *Location: Azeroth *Bosses: Elemental Lords: Al'Akir, Therazane, Ragnaros, Neptulon, Old Gods: C'Thun, Yogg-Saron, unknown Old Gods *Notes: Players must assist the Titans against wave after wave of elementals and the Infinite dragonflight. Set during Azeroth's prehistory. Troll Wars *Location: Arathi Highlands, Ghostlands *Related lore characters (bosses): various Troll tribal leaders. Aid from Thoradin, Anasterian, Dath'Remar, Arathor, High elves of Silvermoon. *Notes: 2,800 years ago. War of the Ancients *Location: Zin-Azshari *Related lore characters (bosses): Azzinoth, Archimonde, Queen Azshara, Avatar of Sargeras (being summoned from the Well of Eternity). Aid from Ancients (Aviana, Malorne...) Tyrande, Malfurion, Illidan, Krasus, Rhonin and Broxigar. *Notes: 10,000 years ago. confirmed to come War of the Spider *Location: Azjol-Nerub in its former glory. *Related Lore Characters: Anub'Arak, Nerubian Lords, and possibly some Scourge and Burning Legion leaders. *Notes: ?? years ago. Instance starts in the throne room of Azjol-Nerub. The object is to escort 5 spiderlords and Prince Anub'Arak out of Azjol-Nerub tripping booby traps and activating puzzles to make your job easier amongst waves of Scourge with as little spiderlord casualties as possible and Anub'Arak must survive. It will be heavily based on bonuses. Like for every spiderlord who dies you will lose a bonus. Also if you finish within a time limit you may get another bonus. Old Raids *Location: Various Locations *Bosses: Old Raid Bosses *Notes: Possibly a portal to a room with portals or just a room with portals that leads to the level 60 instance version of Naxxramas and Onyxia, others once changes (because Molten Core at level 80 is being speculated) and later on, the level 70 versions of things, once blizzard starts to remake those (if they do end up doing so). Deep Batol *Location: Grim Batol *Related lore characters (bosses): Deathwing, *Notes: Name not an official lore term, but a shortening of Deep Grim Batol. The ending of Night of the Dragon established that the tunnels of Grim Batol go far deeper than most know. If ever added, it would likely be as part of a patch for Cataclysm. Dun Algaz (Fortress) * Location: Wetlands, mountains to the West. * Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown, maybe some Dragonmaw heroes, like Nekros * Notes: No entrance in WoW yet, but the stronghold exists. Fall of Ner'Zhul *Location: Icecrown Citadel *Related lore characters (bosses) : Bolvar Fordragon/Ner'Zhul Conjoined Spirits, Ner'Zhul(Alone) *Notes: Idea for this instance birth when I read Cyrgil post about fate of Ner'Zhul - that he may be return in future. Heroes of Azeroth would fight with New Lich King, because he started to be controlled by Ner'Zhul(while Arthas was able to rule as The Lich King).After defeating Bolvar Fordragon, Ner'Zhul's spirit would came from him, and retrieve his power from The Lich King - in result he will kill him. Then, players will fight against Ner'Zhul. When he will have 20% HP, ghosts of Arthas Menethil and Bolvar Fordragon will appear to help. It will be revealed that ghosts of every previous Lich Kings have to stay in Helm of Domination until it will be destroyed, and that only Lich Kings can do it. After defeatingNer'Zhul, cinematic video is going to play. It shows Ner'Zhul lying on the floor, and asking Arthas to help him. In return for that, Arthas grabs the crown, and in great hit of power destroys it. Then, he's saying to Tirion Fordring (who assisted in raid), that he's sorry for what he has done as The Lich King. Tirion tries to touch Arthas, and there spirits of Ner'Zhul, Bolvar Fordragon and Arthas Menethil dissapears. With The Crown destroyed - Scourge is dispatched and without existance of Helm of Domination they are not able to destroy Azeroth. They're finally defeated by Argent Crusade and Forsaken forces. The whole situation makes that Arthas is no longer symbol of betrayal, but remembered as the one, who destroyed Scourge as he planned before corruption. Legion Stronghold *Location: Unknown. *Related lore characters (bosses): Mephistroth, Azgalor, Kil'jaeden, Sargeras *Notes: Unknown if we are ever about to destroy Legion. Possibly in last expansion? Mount Kajaro *Location: Kezan, southern part of the island *Related lore characters (bosses): Deathwing, Mogul Razdunk *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. In keeping with the whimsical goblin themes, a dungeon/raid with Razdunk as the end boss could parody Goldfinger or Dr Evil, including a suitable "Guards! Seize them!" kind of moment. Oracle Cave *Location: Stonetalon Peak, where Thrall consulted Medivh *Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown, maybe Revenants seen at the oracle caves' end in WC3. *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Stonetalon Peak has a different use, with no sign of this cave. Thought RPG mentions there are many tunnels. Stormwind Vault *Location: Stormwind, between Old Town and The Trade District *Related lore characters (bosses): extremely dangerous entities? *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Fully built in the files. One instance is already in Stormwind, so unlikely. May be too similar to other prison-themed instances in-game. Tirisfal Grove *Location: Western Tirisfal Glades *Related lore characters (bosses): Old God or minion of an Old God *Notes: Location unused in WoW. Name speculatory. Tor'Watha *Location: Eastern Quel'Thalas. *Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown. Possibly troll leaders & loa priests. *Notes: Swirling instance portal behind Tor'Watha's closed gate. Exterior structure is very similar to Zul'Aman's. Maybe new blood elf low level instance? VanCleef's Revenge *Location: Edge of the Maelstrom (reached by ship). *Related lore characters (bosses): undead Edwin VanCleef, and other enemies fought in the Deadmines. *Notes: This battle would take place on the juggernaut Van Cleef was planning to build, it would be reached if you were an Alliance (or Horde if your lucky) character and the ship would be one of the Battleships being built. The instance would have to be special so you could only enter if your say 70-80. Advanced Instances *Location: All pre-existing low level Azeroth instances; higher level/loot/difficulty version unlocked after original is completed. *Related lore characters (bosses): Upgraded original bosses, or new bosses with zone and story changes. example: Liberated gnomeregan (horde only) and RFD with raised Agammaggan as boss. *Notes: Heroic dungeons exist in Outland, potential retrofit of pre-expansion areas. Content would revitalize underpopulated areas. Instance ideas by specific users To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' * * * References See also Category:Closed zones Category:Fan fiction Category:Future zones Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft instance ideas